


Green-Eyed Boy

by STARSdidathing



Series: AU’s I (Really) Didn’t Need [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Cute, Drunken Flirting, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hurt Tony, Loki is so done, M/M, Paramedic!Loki, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Flirts, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Some people might say it's a bad idea to flirt with the paramedic who's helping you when you're injured, a little drunk and have a concussion. Tony however, is not one of those people.





	Green-Eyed Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I have got another one of these AU's written, yay! 
> 
> **This one was for the prompt:** _“will you stop flirting with me you just got seriously injured and i’m the EMT trying to tend to your wounds in the ambulance, i don’t give a fuck that i look cute when i’m concerned, you’re lucky you’re not dead you dipshit”_
> 
> I hope you like! :D

Tony didn’t remember a lot after his experiment exploded. He remembered his ears ringing and feeling disoriented. He remembered closing his eyes only to open them an unknown time later to find a bright, worried green gaze and sharp cheekbones as hands ran over his body.

He might have slurred: “ _Maybe later, babe._ ” And also possibly: “ _I’m too drunk for someone so pretty._ ” 

If the man responded, Tony dropped back into unconscious and never heard it.

He woke up again when he was in the back of an ambulance and Green Eyes was sitting by his side, strapping him up to medical devices and trying to put an oxygen mask on his face. Tony was possibly still a little concussed not to mention tipsy from the whisky which would explain why the first thing he said with a slight slur was, “Hey-so, s-mouth-to-mouth an option?”

Green Eyes looked at him with shock before seeming to shake it off. “Mr Stark," he said, his voice firm and calm, "you’ve been in an explosion. We’re taking you to the hospital.”

Tony was starting to remember what had happened; it was a bad mix of a late night, a brilliant idea, improper testing equipment, alcohol, and getting blown back on his ass... possibly also blowing a hole through a part of the wall. Damn. Pepper was going to kill him. JARVIS had probably been the one to call the paramedics; such a worry-wart.

Still, at least he had Green Eyes to look at while his bruises and muscle aches started to join the headache caving in his skull. He could also see blood from gashes on his body; Green Eyes was currently tending to that.

“ 'at’s your name?” Tony asked with slow blinks that tried to remain focused on the man.

The EMT glanced up at him, frowning in either confusion or concern; it was kind of hard to tell as Tony’s eyes might be a bit blurry, “Loki.”

“Cuuuute,” Tony told him, none of his usual smooth, suave flirtation managing to make its way into his voice. Instead, he just sounded drunk, which, he might still be, all things considered. “You’re cute an’ pretty. Green Eyes. Do you like guys, pretty Green Eyes?”

And since he was very much incapable of curbing his brain-to-mouth filter or not slurring his words. Definitely a bit drunk. With a concussion. _Damn._

Loki looked surprised, but he shook it off quickly. “Mr Stark-”

“Tony,” he interrupted, before pausing to say, “You’re really pretty. Really, really pretty. Really, very, very-”

“ _Mr Stark-_ ”

Tony pouted. “Tony.”

“ _Tony_ ,” he quickly conceded, seeming to pick his battles. “You are seriously injured and on route to the hospital. I need to put your oxygen mask back on-”

“Wanna talk to you-”

“And I need you to try to relax while I tend to your wounds-”

“Your han’s are soft.”

Loki clenched his teeth. “You have a concussion. Now, if you would-”

“Do’ya like pizza?”

“ _Oh for fucks sake_ ,” Tony heard Loki hiss under his breath before reaching up for the oxygen mask and almost shoving it on Tony’s face.

Tony made an unhappy noise and tried to speak around it. He also tried to lift his hand and touch Loki’s arm, mostly succeeding even if the EMT glared at him. “‘S-not nice, Loki. Not pizza, s-maybe, sushi?”

Grabbing Tony’s hand and removing Tony’s poking fingers from his forearm, Loki set it back on the gurney. He also tried to go back to tending to him and ignoring Tony’s continued questions, compliments and attempts to secure a date with the man. Something his concussed and addled brain thought was of paramount importance.

“I’cn cook; what’ll it take? S-nice uniform. S-nice voice. Good hands. S-nice name, Loki. Loooki. Why ya not say anythin’? Loki. Loki. _Looooki?_ ”

Eventually, Loki just gave a small growl before he gave Tony his attention in the form of a glare and snapped remark, “ _Look_ , I am trying to do my job and you are lucky you aren’t dead. If you need to fantasise about dating me, can you keep it to _yourself?_ ”

Tony gave him a sad look. “Don’t wanna. Wanna date, Loki. Why you no wanna date, Loki? Lokiiii. Green Eye, Loki. Green Eye-”

Moving in close, Tony fell silent when Loki leaned over him, holding Tony’s bleary gaze and telling him firmly, “If you are so _desperate_ to have me date you, Tony. Find me when you’re discharged and coherent.”

Smiling, Tony brought up his hand to wrap around Loki’s wrist. “Datin’ my Green-Eyed Boy.”

Loki huffed out a small laugh, looking exasperated but still ever so faintly amused. “Well, until then do _try_ and be quiet.”

Humming happily, Tony let Loki go without complaint and relaxed back against the gurney. Loki continued to treat him as Tony let himself fade in and out of coherancy with Loki as a focal point in reality as well as in his jumbled, unfocused and romantically driven thoughts.

* * *

When all was said and done and Tony woke up in the hospital lucid and with a very clear memory of his time in the ambulance, Tony kind of wanted to sink into the floor from embarrassment.

He didn’t have long to feel mortified however as Rhodey and Pepper were there and waiting for him to wake up. They shouted at him for scaring the crap out of them, and clasped his hands in gratitude that he was alright. 

By the time they left a few hours later, Tony hadn’t forgotten the humiliating things he’d done in the ambulance, but he _did_ find his mind catching more on Loki’s soft laugh, beautiful green eyes and his offer: _“If you are so desperate to have me date you, Tony. Find me when you’re discharged and coherent.”_

Tony knew the guy had probably just said it to shut him up, but facing down a few days in a hospital with very little to do, Tony found himself... curious.

He couldn’t exactly climb out of bed and go searching for the EMT, but he could give his nurses charming smiles and ask after the ‘ _guy who saved his life_ ’. It turned out that the moment he said ‘Loki’ to anyone, they instantly had a story to tell.

Loki was known around the hospital as the ‘God of Mischief’. 

He was smart, insanely talented at pulling pranks and incredibly sharp-tongued and sarcastic. Loki was also gay as all hell.

It was by the fifth story that Tony gave in and admitted to himself that he couldn’t let his green-eyed EMT walk away. He had to at least _try_ to snag that date he’d been asking for in the ambulance.

It was why, on the day of his release, he used all his considerable charm to wheedle out the most probable location and shift time of Loki Laufeyson from the nurses. He told them it was in order to ‘ _personally thank him for saving his life_ ’ rather than to ' _try and get that date that he was still hoping for_ '. And while it was maybe a little bit weird to track his EMT down--and likely against hospital policy to have been given the information he'd gained--Tony wasn't about to let that stop him.

Changing into the clothing Pepper had brought for him and promising to meet her out the front of the hospital in a half hour. Tony had followed the directions given to him by the nurse in order to find the cafeteria. He managed to luck out when he was walking down the hallway and saw Loki and a few other EMT’s chatting and walking away from the eatery.

Tony didn’t give himself a chance to hesitate as he called out, “Hey, Loki!”

Loki looked over his shoulder in the direction of the shout only to freeze, his eyes widening with recognition and surprise as he spotted Tony. The EMT’s around him just looked confused, apart from one blond man who grinned widely and started nudging his friends in the side, whispering something and making the others smile with just as much amusement.

Tony got the distinct impression that the tale of his flirtatious ambulance ride was just being shared. 

Tony didn’t care, not when he was able to walk over to Loki and stop in front of him. Tony had thought the guy was pretty with a concussion, but without one distorting his vision and thoughts, it showed how fucking _stunning_ Loki actually was, it almost made Tony nervous, but well... fortune favoured the bold, right?

“So, um, I’m not sure if you remember me,” Tony began, gaining a small smirk from the EMT.

“It would be a bit difficult not to,” Loki drawled, his voice smooth and accentuated and far, far too attractive.

Tony decided to disregard the embarrassment inherent in that statement to work on the principle that at least he was _remembered_. “Excellent. Great. So, thanks for saving me and putting up with my ramblings. Concussions and alcohol man, don’t recommend them.”

Loki just gave another one of his soft chuckles. “Neither would I, but I’m glad you’re well and being discharged.”

He gave him another smile and a small nod; it was a dismissive action, thanking Tony for the gratitude and preparing to go on his way. 

This time, since Tony _wasn’t_ concussed, he didn’t reach for Loki’s arm, he did however say, “Hey, wait!” Loki paused before looking back at Tony curiously. Tony just gave him a hesitant smile. “Look, you might have just been trying to shut me up and hey, fair enough, but I’m still here and going to ask anyway: can I take you out for coffee sometime?” 

The question seemed to throw Loki as he just stared at Tony in faint astonishment. It made Tony fidget, it also made him start rambling, “I mean, I get it that you don’t know me and probably think I’m an idiot for blowing up my lab and being too focused on pretty green eyes to let you help me and... erm.” Tony felt his cheeks heating up, especially when one of the other EMT’s started sniggering. Swallowing and rubbing a hand over the back of his neck, Tony found his eyes dropping from Loki’s. “And, I guess I’m just making a fool of myself all over again, shit.”

Tony was already preparing to beat a hasty retreat, thank Loki for his help once more and apologise for taking up his time, when Loki surprised him by cautiously saying, “When would you like to have coffee?”

It took Tony a few seconds to translate the words into: _he said yes_ , but the moment he did, Tony jerked his eyes up to look into Loki’s amused green ones. The paramedic's smile was small but entertained and _he had said yes_.

“Yeah? Yeah!” Tony brightened. “I am absolutely happy to have coffee whenever. Your shifts are probably going to be odd hours, right? So whatever works best for you.”

His answer made Loki’s lingering smile widen even further. He also glanced down at the watch around his wrist. “I finish my shift in three hours. If you’re keen enough, I’ll see you at the cafe across the road.” There was a spark of something in his eyes; something that stories from the hospital staff had told Tony could only be _mischief_. “Maybe you’ll even be interesting enough to share dinner with.”

 _Pizza or sushi?_ Tony’s mind chimed in but he was sensible enough to swallow it down and say instead with his most charming smile and a wink; “I’ll make sure to prove I’m worth your while.”

He was rewarded by seeing definite interest spark to life in Loki’s eyes, but he didn’t get to observe it for long before Loki was starting to turn away. He did throw a parting remark and smirk over his shoulder though: “I look forward to seeing you try, _Tony_.”

The sound of his name on the other man’s lips, the fact Loki had _remembered_ it made Tony grin goofily long after the EMT had walked away.

When Tony finally made himself start heading back in order to meet Pepper for his lift, Tony's mind was already rushing through options and plans.

He had three hours to come up with a means of enchanting and interesting his green-eyed mischief-maker enough to gain a second date, and Tony had no intention of failing.

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, this was basically nothing but light-hearted fluff where I guarantee that Tony intrigues Loki enough to get his second date and then his third, and then his _lifetime_ together with his ~Green-Eyed Boy XD
> 
> Also, medicine, patient behaviour and standard practices is really not my field, hopefully I didn't mess anything up too much ~~like the fact you should keep people awake if they have a concussion, shhh~~ ^^;;
> 
>  
> 
> ~~And Tony can still be a billionaire here, if you want, just one that Loki doesn't know the name or face of, or he can be rich, but not _that_ rich, your call!~~
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
